creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wczesna wersja
Możecie go nie lubić, możecie kochać, ale przyznajcie — Pixar rządzi jeżeli chodzi o filmy animowane w 3D dla dzieci. Wspaniałe, rozwinięte i ciekawe postacie, niesamowite krajobrazy oraz wielka biblioteka pomysłów. Do tej pory pamiętam, kiedy jako dzieciak po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem Tin Toy na VHS kupione na bazarze od kolesia, który bełkotał jakby kret był już na ostatnim zakręcie. Kochałem ten film, ale strasznie bałem się tego bobasa. Wygooglujcie sobie, to się dowiecie. Parę lat później odpaliłem na tym samym VHSie Toy Story. Pierwszy raz, gdy to zobaczyłem, byłem po prostu oczarowany. Jako szczyl, wydawało mi się, że ten film jest jak prawdziwy. Uwielbiałem go i moja mama wzdychała ze zmęczenia za każdym razem, gdy prosiłem, żeby włączyła go następnym razem. Gdy wracałem ze szkoły, nuciłem "Ty druha we mnie masz!". No, do czasu aż zobaczyłem drugą część, na której punkcie oszalałem. A potem jakoś... dorosłem... zapomniałem wszystko. Plastelinowe figurki Chudego i Buzza ustąpiły miejsca resorakom Hot Wheels, a potem toną szkolnej makulatury. W wieku 18 lat sprzedałem VHSa i wszystkie płyty na Allegro.pl. Nie interesował mnie Pixar. Wtedy za bardzo byłem zajęty szukaniem pracy, którą znalazłem dwa lata później jako informatyk. No, do czasu dwóch lat temu. Po nudnej, dwugodzinnej pracy z C++, postanowiłem przeglądnąć wiadomości dla odstresowania. Celebryci, celebryci, Ameryka, Ameryka, itp. Aż natrafiłem na coś o zapomnianym przeze mnie Pixarze. Fala nostalgii uderzyła mnie jak tsunami. Artykuł ten był o Uniwersytecie Potwornym — najnowszym filmie. Z ciekawości wszedłem na stronę opisującą studio Pixar i ich kreacje na Wikipedii... i aż mnie zamurowało. Naście filmów, w tym Toy Story 3. Uniosłem brwi i zdecydowałem, że C++ może poczekać. Znalazłem online różne wersje. Pierwsza, na jaką natrafiłem, była nagrywana wątpliwej jakości kamerą w kinie. A druga... no i tutaj się zaczyna moja historia, czyli to co chcecie wiedzieć. Od razu, jeżeli myślicie, że to jest takie zmyślone g*wno jak "Samobójstwo Skalmara", gdzie wszędzie jest hiperrealistyczna krew, to się mylicie. Oj bardzo. Film nazywał się "Toy Story 3 — Early Draft". Wczesna wersja? Nigdy takiej nie widziałem, ani o niej nie słyszałem. Byłem odseparowany od Pixara przez tyle lat, że nie zdziwiło mnie to. Szybko wpisałem w Google "Toy Story 3 Early Draft" i nic mi nie wyszło. Dopiero rok później napisali o tym artykuł. Zdecydowałem że najpierw obejrzę wersję "beta" TS3, a potem finalny produkt, by sprawdzić co się zmieniło. Uruchomiłem. Film był nagrany w kiepskiej jakości, jakby ktoś ustawił kamerę na jakimś podwyższeniu, przed telewizorem. Film nie otworzył się standardowym logiem Pixara. Od razu pojawił się Buzz Astral. Uśmiechnąłem się na widok mojego bohatera z dzieciństwa. — Hi, Woody? Whacha' doing? — powiedział. Po angielsku. Przez moją robotę znam ten język na tyle dobrze, by zrozumieć fabułę. Buzz i tło było w 3D bez shaderów, wyglądającym jak test animacji. Następna scena ukazywała Chudego, rozmawiającego z innymi zabawkami. Również w pozbawionym shaderów 3D. Kowboj skierował twarz na Buzza. — Hello, Buzz! Nagle na ekranie pojawił się biały napis na czarnym tle: "SCENE #10 PLACEHOLDER" Zrozumiałem, że ten napis zastępuje sceny, które nie są jeszcze zrobione. Po napisie pojawiła się poklatkowa animacja przedstawiająca szkic Buzza, który trzęsie się na podłodze. Andy podchodzi. Dla ludzi, którzy nie wiedzą po co jest takie coś w filmach, już spieszę z odpowiedzią. Takiej techniki używają animatorzy, żeby określić co gdzie ma być w finalnej animacji 3D. — Uhh... Buzz ain't working properly. — mruknął Andy i podniósł Buzza. "SCENE #11 PLACEHOLDER" Scena w finalnie wyglądającym 3D przedstawiająca jadącą ciężarówkę z napisem "TAIWAN TRANSPORT". Potem kamera znajdowała się w środku ciężarówki, gdzie Buzz siedział na skrzyni z paroma innymi zabawkami, w tym, co ciekawe, czymś co wyglądało na parodię Furby'ego. — But... i just want to go home. Where is Eddy? — powiedział pluszowy miś z oderwanym uchem. — Don't worry, Theodore! We are on our way to Taiwan, where all the malfunctioning toys are repaired and after a while, they return to owners. — mruknął Buzz i poklepał misia po plecach. "SCENE #180 PLACEHOLDER" Scena w nieshaderowanym 3D, przedstawiająca wyglądającego na Azjatę pracownika rozrywającego wcześniej zobaczonego misia na strzępy, tylko po to by wyjąć ze środka voice box, który wyrzuca, a potem spycha niedźwiadka do ssypu na śmieci. Kamera kieruje się na Buzza, który zamknięty w klatce patrzy w przerażeniu na scenę. — Darn. — szepnął kosmonauta. "SCENE #246 PLACEHOLDER" Poklatowa animacja Chudego zjeżdżającego po rynnie z wieżowca w dół. Pomyślałem sobie, jak fajnie i dynamicznie wyglądałoby to w pełnej wersji. Szybkie cięcie na panoramę Tajwanu (nieshaderowaną). Świecące neony, samochody na ulicach i masa ludzi. Wyglądało to genialnie, nawet jak na film Pixara. Zostałem zaatakowany szybkim cięciem do shaderowanej kupy części do Buzza. Ręce i nogi wystają z wielkiej zielonobiałej masy. Jeden Buzz próbuje uciec, ale nagle cała masa części jest zepchnięta przez wielki spychacz do dołu z ogniem. Coś mi zamarło w sercu. Takie coś w filmie Pixara? "SCENE #286 PLACEHOLDER" Shaderowane 3D. Buzz stoi w sterylnie wyglądającym pomieszczeniu. Sądząc po tematyce filmu jest to miejsce, w którym wymyślają pomysły na nowe zabawki. Nagle, z kartonowego pudełka wyszło coś dziwnego. Wyglądało jak niebieskoczerwony Transformer. Miał nieprzyjemnie, pyszałkowato wyglądającą twarz z kwadratową szczęką i był wyższy od Buzza. Podszedł do niego dumnie. — Well, well, well! Aren't you the recalled Buzz Astral, by chance? — Who are you? Transformer rozpostarł ręce, a scena straciła shadery. — I am the Robomorpher, accesories sold separately. "SCENE #322 PLACEHOLDER" Szkic. Buzz Astral wskakuje do kupy części. "SCENE #324 PLACEHOLDER" Nieshaderowane 3D. Robomorpher stoi na taśmie pełnej zepsutych zabawek, zbliżającej się do pieca, a naprzeciwko niego Chudy i Pan Bulwa. — GET, OUT! Robomorpher bierze metalowy samochodzik i rzuca nim w Pana Bulwę. Samochodzik krzyczy, a potem spada na podłogę i ucieka. Pan Bulwa traci oko, które zostaje odrzucone w dal. — Oh now you pulled this too far, Optimus Scam! — krzyknął zawadiacko ziemniak. — Come on, Mix matcher! Pan Bulwa rzuca lewą ręką w Robomorphera, a ten ją odrzuca pięścią. Bierze z taśmy plastikowy miecz, podczas gdy Pan Bulwa łapie pozostałą dłonią topór i obaj walczą jak rycerze, podczas gdy Chudy szuka Buzza, grzebiąc w częściach. Wtedy scena zmienia się na szkic tego, jak Pan Bulwa kuli się w cieniu Robomorphera, unoszącego topór. Robot łapie Bulwę i rzuca nim o podłogę. Zabawka roztrzaskuje się na strzępy. Jezu. To chore. — POTATO HEAD! — krzyknął Chudy i przestał szukać kosmonauty. Podszedł do rycerza bez nóg, i wziął dwa miecze. "SCENE #460 PLACEHOLDER" Zshaderowane 3D. Teraz Chudy, Buzz i Robomorapher są w czymś, co wygląda jak wielki piec, znowu na taśmie. Przez kiepską jakość nie mogłem dostrzec sporej ilości detali, ale były tam haki, a na nich powieszone lalki. Potem, po skończonym seansie, włączyłem finalną wersję, i była tam scena na taśmociągu w hucie, ale nie aż tak drastyczna. — IM THE BEST TOY EVER! — wrzeszczał Robomorpher i uderzył Buzza w twarz. Ta wydała dźwięk zabawki dla psa, tak jak w pierwszej części. Chudy złapał za kark Robomorphera. — Lets see how you will deal with a real Texas man, raging bull! Chudy ściąga Robomorphera w stronę ognia. Obie zabawki zaczynają się topić. Chudemu zaognia się kawałek ubrania. Po pewnym czasie Buzz skopuje Robomorphera w ogień i odciąga Chudego. Potem bierze go na barana i ucieka z huty. Bierze wiadro z wodą i wylewa na Chudego. "SCENE #470 PLACEHOLDER" Andy patrzy za siebie w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Wtedy ktoś zza kamery krzyknął: — WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU RECORDING THI... Ktoś szybko podniósł kamerę, i uciekł do innego pokoju, schował ją po czym wyłączył i odetchnął. Chciałem podzielić się tym na fejsie, więc odświeżyłem stronę i.... "Film został usunięty". No i to tyle. To moja historia. Najbardziej zastanawia mnie to, dlaczego w internecie nie było wtedy wzmianki o wczesnej wersji Toy Story 3. Spytałem się o to na fanpage Pixara, i parę ludzi zalajkowało mi komentarz, ale gdy otworzyłem stronę sekundę później, zostałem zablokowany. Nasuwa się pytanie. Co i dlaczego znajdowałoby się w finalnej wersji TS3 i dlaczego Pixar tak bardzo próbuje to ukryć. Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Telewizja